


My Heart Towards You Grew Big at Some Point

by 2hyunisthetruth (gsmizz)



Series: Lingering in the Universe [2]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Minhyun knows what he's doing lol, congrats on being first place bugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsmizz/pseuds/2hyunisthetruth
Summary: Jonghyun gets first place. Minhyun congratulates him.





	My Heart Towards You Grew Big at Some Point

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaaa here's a tiny fic i wrote right after Jonghyun got first place for the second time. I couldn't post it until now for chronological reasons (if u haven't read the previous work in this series, FTMTTS, check it out, it will make this characterization make more sense) but here it is <3

 

When Jonghyun initially received the news that he was first place, he was immediately crushed in a group hug by Minhyun, Dongho, and Minki.

 

Even throughout the celebratory meal that he, the Nu’est members, and an assortment of trainees that they had grown close to shared, Jonghyun couldn’t believe that the whole thing wasn’t an elaborate joke. Of all people, he was first place? It just didn’t seem real. Every so often, Minhyun, who was sitting pressed against him from shoulder to thigh, would turn to look at the baffled look on Jonghyun’s face and laugh brightly. Jonghyun found himself laughing along with Minhyun, although his laugh was more of a shocked chuckle than one of genuine mirth.

 

In the end, the only way that Jonghyun could accept it as reality was by viewing it as a fluke. He told himself that must’ve simply gotten a lot of screentime or been edited well. That was an explanation that he could accept. Upon having this reasoning explained to him back in the dorm as the two of them prepared for bed, Minhyun shook his head fondly.

 

“At what point will you accept,” Minhyun asked, cupping Jonghyun’s cheek, “that you deserve all of the recognition that you receive?”

 

“Stop it,” he protested, and ducked out of Minhyun’s grasp. His low, intimate voice and soft no-makeup face were too persuasive for Jonghyun’s liking.

 

“Jonghyun, I’m being serious.”

 

Jonghyun simply ignored his words, turning around to face the other way.

 

“Alright, alright,”  having received no response, (and not predicting that he would receive one any time soon) Minhyun gave up on convincing him and instead proceeded to herd Jonghyun into bed, curling himself around the shorter boy in their usual sleeping position.

 

 

* * *

 

 

And that was fine. But if it was a fluke, there was no way that it could happen twice. Lightning wasn’t supposed to strike more than once in the same place, was it?

 

Throughout the ranking announcements, Jonghyun was relaxed. He sat next to Minhyun and applauded the other trainees as their names were called. He was increasingly proud of those he’d befriended, and relieved by the high rankings that guaranteed their safety.

 

Then 7th place was being called. Then 6th, and Minhyun stood up. Once 5th place was announced it hit him: it was possible. There was a chance (a _slim_ chance; he thought it must be very slim) that he could be in first place. As Jihoon was called for 3rd place he looked up at the other trainees. He spotted Minhyun’s beaming smile and shining eyes, already congratulating him, and he thought, _there’s no way. There’s no way._

 

Standing on the platform next to Guan Lin, he couldn’t stop laughing in disbelief. It was inconceivable, how he went from being the leader of an idol group that was seen by many as a failure to standing on this stage, both hoping and fearing that his name would be called.

 

Then, the inconceivable.

 

His name was called.

 

First place.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The atmosphere after the announcements were finished was overwhelming, to say the least. Amidst the numerous emotional goodbyes (a few of which Jonghyun participated in) was a continuous stream of trainees coming to congratulate him, which made him feel both flattered and uncomfortable in turns.

 

Interrupting Moonbok as he began to congratulate Jonghyun for the third time, a very stern-looking Minhyun walked up to him and said, “Jonghyun. I need to talk to you.”

 

This rarely-seen serious (possibly even angry) side of Minhyun clearly shocked Moonbok and he stopped mid-sentence. Jonghyun nodded, beginning to feel anxious, and followed Minhyun out of the room.

 

“Minhyun wha-”

 

“Come on,” Minhyun grabbed his wrist and lengthened his strides down the hallway until it was difficult for Jonghyun to keep up, and he was almost pulling Jonghyun through the building and into a secluded stairwell.

 

Worried, Jonghyun looked up at Minhyun’s face, having steeled his nerves, only to find him smiling in amusement.

 

“It was tiring, wasn’t it? I could see you losing energy by the second.”

 

Jonghyun’s shoulders sagged in relief, and he instinctively curled into Minhyun’s arms as the taller boy wrapped him in a hug.

 

“Hey, don’t joke around like that.” Jonghyun said huffily, the remaining tension fading from his body.

 

“Sorry. And good job. I knew you would be first again. No one deserves it more than you.” From his position pressed against Minhyun’s chest, Jonghyun could feel the deep rumbling of his words as well as hear them.

 

Minhyun pulled back from the hug and leaned down to press their foreheads together, shutting his eyes. His hands cupped Jonghyun’s cheeks and he said, quietly, “Will you accept it now? That you belong in first place?”

 

He tried to pull away from the praise again, but this time Minhyun refused to let him go. When Jonghyun looked up, Minhyun had opened his eyes and was staring intensely at him.

 

“Say it. Say that you deserve it. Then I’ll let go of you.”

 

“Ahh…” Embarrassed, Jonghyun shut his own eyes tightly.

 

“Jonghyun,” as Minhyun spoke, his breath puffed against Jonghyun’s mouth, “you should really be more careful around me.”

 

Before he could ask what Minhyun meant by that, he felt the softness of lips pressed against his own. Jonghyun’s eyes fluttered open in shock for a few moments, but as the kiss continued, he squeezed them shut once more.

 

Minhyun shifted one of his hands from the side of Jonghyun’s face down to his neck, and Jonghyun was surprised to find himself kissing Minhyun back. He lost touch with his concept of time as their kiss continued for however more seconds or minutes it lasted.

 

When their lips finally parted and they both moved their heads apart to look at each other, Jonghyun was speechless. He could feel his heart pounding, and he moved his hand to his own chest in an attempt to steady himself. However, he couldn’t seem to calm down as his gaze was filled with Minhyun’s face, all burning eyes and slightly reddened mouth.

 

Minhyun glanced down at Jonghyun’s hand on his own chest and back up at his shellshocked expression.”I’ll see you at home,” he said. Then he smiled, leaned down to place a final peck on Jonghyun’s lips, and swiftly left the room with a fond backward glance.

 

Alone in the stairwell, Jonghyun leaned against the wall and slid down until he was seated on the floor. He undid the top button of his shirt and took a deep breath.

 

_Well. That happened._

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if I have more to write for this series. probably at least one more fluffy one shot~  
> thanks for reading !!  
> scream with me about 2hyun @ me-ow.tumblr.com


End file.
